In My Arms
by Hayate-Chan
Summary: Russia is tired of waking up without China in his arms and finds a way to fix the problem. Pairing: RussiaxChina / RoChu/ RussiaChina Rated T for suggestive material.


Jem: Haaa~ So I'm currently, like, OBSESSED with Hetalia: Axis Powers and for some reason, it has taken me this long to write a fanfic! xD Well, I have been rping it... so I suppose that excuses my lateness :D So here's a silly, fluffy, pointless oneshot about Russia and China, one of my favorite pairings that I'd call my OTP if I could support it 100% xD Damn you Hetalia and Hetalia fans with adorable fanart, feeding my indecisive qualities...

Disclaimer: Jem does not, in any way, own the countries of Russia or China, or their character depictions in Hetalia: Axis Powers :D She also does not own APH, no matter how much she'd love to.

**Summary**: Russia is tired of waking up without China in his arms and finds a way to fix the problem. Pairing is, obviously, RoChu, and human names are used (Ivan=Russia, Yao=China). Rated T for allusions (cause I am totally not confident enough to write smut, as much as I'd *cough* love to...) raunchy RoChu sex.

**In My Arms**

"Mmm."

Ivan rolled onto his side and reached out to pull his lover into his arms, yet his searching hands found nothing but satin pillows. With a groan, the fair-haired man peeked an amethyst eye open to confirm there wasn't his Oriental beauty. He sighed and closed his eye, pulling the soft satin sheets closer around him.

The pleasant smell of Chinese cuisine wafted through the open door of the room that led to the rest of the house. Ivan rolled onto his back once more and sniffed the air. The cooking definitely smelled like his lover's handiwork, but wherever was his dear?

It was then the Russian noticed the sound of rushing water coming from the closed door on the other side of the room. Ivan sighed again and curled into a fetal position, hugging one of the large pillows. He could not name one time where he woke up to find his little Yao still in his arms. For some reason, the small Chinese man simply could not sleep in. It didn't matter how little sleep he got or how active his night had been, he was up at the crack of dawn. It bugged Ivan to no end.

Silence filled the Oriental house as the water stopped. Light dripping sounds followed. Ivan imagined Yao wrapping a towel around his waist, running another one in his silky hair. Now a lusty sigh came from him as he rolled onto his opposite side to watch the bathroom door.

It opened and out stepped Yao. A fluffy Hello Kitty towel was wrapped around his waist and he rubbed a matching towel vigorously on his head. He draped the second towel around his neck, his hair a disheveled and damp mess, and started to make his way to the closet. His steps faltered as he passed the full-body mirror on his wall.

Oblivious to his audience, Yao stared at his reflection. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he pulled on his puffed cheeks. He then reached down and tugged on his belly skin. There wasn't really much to pull, but the Chinese man continued to poke and prod, much like a girl.

Ivan couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his adorable Yao. Head propped up by a hand and corresponding elbow, Ivan stared at Yao with an amused smirk. Surely Yao wasn't thinking he had belly fat, did he?

Yao jumped and instantly flushed a bright red as he whipped around, turning a deeper red at the sight of the smirking Russian. "I-I-I-Ivan! Why didn't you say you were awake, aru?!" As the smirk on Ivan's face only grew, Yao averted his honey-brown eyes to the ground. "Br-breakfast is made, I'll join you once I'm dressed, aru."

"Da~a, but Yao, I wouldn't mind if you _weren't_ dressed. "

The flushed Chinese man glared at Ivan, not appreciating the teasing, and stomped into his walk-in closet, slamming the door behind him.

Ivan giggled and rolled out of the large bed. Oh how he enjoyed teasing his little pet, it never grew old. His gaze traveled across the room in search of his pants, which had been haphazardly discarded the night before during their fun. Soon enough he found them hanging on a lampshade. His Yao had a very strong throwing arm, he thought with a smile as he pulled his pants on.

In the kitchen, two plates were already set at the low table. Ivan plopped onto the floor cushion; pulling his legs into a crisscrossed state, and shook his head with a loving smile. Really, Yao was such a housewife. Not only had he set out breakfast, but also he had made Ivan his coffee. Ivan took a sip, closing his eyes in delight. Yao had made it perfectly.

"Is it okay, aru? Yao stood next to him, arms crossed, cheeks flushed, and an adorable pout on his face. He glanced down at the sitting Russian and muttered, "I'm pretty sure I got it right this time, aru…"

Ivan set the coffee mug down with a pleased grin. "Da~ It's perfect Yao," he said as he reached up and pulled Yao into his lap.

Surprisingly, the Asian didn't protest. He had been with Ivan long enough to give up on small things like sitting in his own seat. It was just wasted energy arguing because he always lost anyways. "That's good, aru." Yao muttered as he reached out for his tea.

When no reply came from Ivan, Yao looked up to find the Russian's brows knitted together in a strange expression. Yao tilted his head slightly as he asked, "Ivan, what's wrong aru?"

"Have you gotten heavier Yao?"

Yao's eyes popped wide open as he hurriedly set his teacup down to face Ivan. "I knew I've gained weight, aru! I knew, knew, knew, knew it, aru!"

A small grin tugged at Ivan's lip as he looked down at the frantic Asian. "Da? How'd you come to this conclusion?"

Not even noticing the contradictory nature of the second question compared to Ivan's first, Yao tugged on his pants. "Well first off, my favorite blue pants, you know the ones I'm talking about, right, aru? Well, I put them on the other day, and they were way too small, aru!"

Ivan bit the inside of his lip to contain his giggles. Had he really forgotten to tell Yao that there had been a washer mishap? Seemed he had…

"But that's not the worst of it, aru! I've felt so sluggish lately and I noticed that I've been grabbing one more pork bun than usual, aru. I've been thinking really slowly too, aru. I'm pretty sure decreasing intelligence is related with increasing weight, just look at Alfred's daily diet and his IQ, aru! I don't know how else to explain everything other than I'm getti- aru?!"

The stressed Asian was cut off as Ivan pulled him close, shaking with laughter. Oh his silly little Yao! He wasn't getting fat, oh no, these things were all because he refused to sleep in! Finally, there was a valid reason to keep Yao snuggled in his arms through the early hours.

"Wh-what's so funny, aru? This isn't funny Ivan. This is really serious, aru. I'm real old, gaining weight isn't good for me, aru!"

"Da~ Yao, this is very funny! You haven't gained an ounce!" Ivan giggled and loosened his hold on the Chinese man enough so he could look down at him. "I do know the reason to all your worries though."

"Oh really, aru? Care to explain why I've been so tired and hungry?"

"Gladly, da!" Ivan leaned down to press their noses together, a large smile on his face. "Our nights have been so active and late, da? But you wake up so early! You need to sleep in some, because you aren't getting enough sleep, so you're tired!"

Yao flushed and looked away from Ivan's laughing purple eyes. "That doesn't explain why I'm hungry."

An amused eyebrow was raised as Ivan placed a quick kiss on Yao's lips. "Such tiring and _energetic_ nightly activities tend to build an appetite, da?"

"Well then," Yao said with a pout. "I'll just have to go to sleep sooner and tone these _activities_, as you call them, down, aru."

Ivan smirked and nibbled on Yao's protruded bottom lip, causing the smaller man to jump and try to push away the Russian. "What makes you think you can do that, da?"

Yao looked up with wide eyes, not liking the hungry look Ivan had. "I-Ivan, I have as much say in this relationship and what we do as you do. B-Besides, I can take anything you throw at me."

A giant smile spread across Ivan's face, taking the words Yao said as a challenge. "Oh? You think that, now, do you? Who ever said I've shown you everything in my book of tricks, da? It will be nice to wake up with you in my arms tomorrow morning. Let's have breakfast, da?"

Yao gulped nervously as he twisted in Ivan's lap to face the table once more. Surely Ivan couldn't tire him out so much as to keep him asleep past sunrise, right?

~*~*~*~

The following morning, the sun came over the horizon and filled the world with light. Bright sunrays filtered through the curtains of the Oriental house, bathing the two figures under satin sheets in warmth. Peacefully, a small Chinese man slept, showing no signs of coming out of the dream realm. The larger Russian held the Asian in his arms, a hint of a smile stuck on his face. He always had his way.

**Fin**

Jem: Hee~ Liked? Review then! I'll love all comments you guys leave :D Please inform me of any spelling or grammar errors I have! Up next on my Hetalia fanfic list is a fluffy story about America and England going horse back riding x3 Subscribe for more amazing Jem stories 3


End file.
